1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supply chain management, and more specifically, to inter-enterprise supply chain management software that manages supply chain transaction data using programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outsourcing has become very popular in all sectors of the industry and especially in product manufacturing. Companies no longer manufacture and assemble all components of a product themselves, but outsource most or all parts of the development, manufacturing, distribution, and marketing of the product. For example, companies A and B may manufacture and sell parts to company C. Company C may assemble those parts and sell assembled modules of a product to company D. Company D may assemble such modules together with other components and modules obtained from other companies, and sell the final product to Company E. Company E may sell the product under its brand to a distributor Company F which sells the final product to a retailer company G, which eventually sells the final product to the end consumer.
Since most or all parts of the development, manufacturing, distribution, and marketing of the product are outsourced, no single company has control of all the supply chain transaction data and information relating to the overall development, manufacturing, distribution, and marketing of the product. Therefore, enterprise supply chain management software that manages the data relating to the role played by only one company in the process of development, manufacturing, distribution, and marketing of the product cannot effectively manage the entire outsourcing process.
Conventional inter-enterprise supply chain management software resides in a separate location apart from and between the various companies. The various companies involved in such process exchange data with the conventional inter-enterprise supply chain management software according to the format of their own enterprise supply chain management software, and are able to view or perform actions on certain supply chain management transaction data (e.g., placing an order, paying an invoice) using the conventional inter-enterprise supply chain management software. At the same time, such companies are able to obtain and monitor information on the entire process of development, manufacturing, distribution, and marketing of the product through the conventional inter-enterprise supply chain management software.
One shortcoming of the conventional inter-enterprise supply chain management software is that transactions are typically presented from one point of view. In other words, similar options for viewing and performing actions against a transaction can be presented to each user regardless of their role in the transaction or a current state of the transaction.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of system for allowing accessibility to transactions in a supply chain management system in accordance with a configurable state model.